Shibuya
Shibuya (渋谷, Shibuya) is known as both the Student Council President as well as the Principal of Kibou High. He is a Rare Kind like Sakura Sakurakouji, who is revealed to be his daughter. He is a neutral character in regards to both Eden and the Re-Codes; however current events have caused him to abandon this status and he is protecting Rei Ogami and Sakurakouji from Eden. He is Sakurako Sakurakouji's ex-husband. Appearance He wears a huge 'Nyanmaru' costume in the manga, since he is supposed to be a non-existent. Though he looks fat, the mascot itself makes him look big. He also wears another costume apart from the former, and he was seen as a fit man on some chapters of the manga. His real appearance, though his face has never been fully seen, is a young looking man with light hair and in all appearance's with out his costume is shown wearing a cap that obsures his eyes and hides most of his hair. He has a similar outfit as Ogami, but being buttoned up except for a the top few buttons. In modern day he wears a coat over his suit, but when he met Sakurako he didn't and had his suit fully buttoned. Personality Shibuya has what could be described as a joking but serious attitude. Part of his joking is shown when he had Ogami dress up as a sheep, only to tell Ogami after he had dressed up that it wasn't necessary. History So far, only Rui, Ogami, and presumably Heike have seen Shibuya's real face. However, he doesn't want them to tell Sakura. Yukihina and presumably Kouji are also aware of Shibuya's true identity; Yukihina was about to reveal the secret to Sakura when she was hospitalized, but was stopped by Shibuya. When Shibuya first met Sakurako Sakurakouji, she was known as a princess and was feared by many. However, he was unafraid of her, and rather blatantly told her to move because she was in the path of some insects. When she tries to kill him, he is unharmed due to his Rare Kind ability, and she falls in love with him. Abilities/Powers Special Power Nullification: As a Rare Kind, Shibuya has the ability to negate the effects and usage of special powers. He usually uses this power in the form of spreading his blood on objects to hinder power users such his training costume for Ogami and the Kibou High School infrastructure. Master Swordsman: Shibuya is tremendously skilled in swordsmanship, in particular with that of either large katanas or nodachis. This is best exampled as he was the one who trained "The One Being Sought" and Ogami in sword techniques and how to merge their abilities with the techniques. Notably he seems to favor the use of Iaido techniques as he taught the signature technique of "The One Being Sought" that he used against Ogami frequently. Shibuya's skills with this form of swordsmanship is as such that he can perform the same technique "The One Being Sought" used on Ogami to cut all the trees behind Ogami without harming the latter despite him being right in front of Shibuya when the Code 06 was venting. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not as preferred as his swordsmanship, Shibuya does have rather high skills in direct close range combat. This is shown by him being able to repel away the steel beams that Toki attempted to drop on him during their training and also simultaneously blocked Ogami and Yuuki's attacks on each other after the Code: Names arrived. His skills were later shown by him effortlessly countering and dodging the attacks of Yuuki, Toki, Rui, and Ogami during their training to defeat the Angels during the school festival. Expert Marksman: He shows some skills in sharp shooting as he was able to accurately fling two pieces of potato chips towards Ogami's and Toki's foreheads directly during their training with just his fingers alone at the same time on one hand. Master Teacher: Due to the long century he spent dealing with Power Users and Rare Kinds after putting up his neutral stance, Shibuya is extremely skilled at training and instructing both Power Users and Rare Kinds in honing their powers and along with increasing their combat capabilities. This is best demonstrated by the fact that he trained "The One Being Sought", Hitomi, Ogami, Toki, Yuuki, and Rui on mastering their special powers and fighting skills in little time with the former two being the strongest of his students. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Shibuya is one of the fastest characters in the series even for a Rare Kind as he can easily intercept Yuuki, whom can move at the speed of sound, even with his costume on. Without it he can move so fast that none of the Code Breakers were able to follow his movements. This was demonstrated when after the Code: Names arrived he intercepted Yuuki's fight with Ogami without anyone noticing his arrival beforehand then proceeded to grab Ogami and Sakura to in order to escape with them without the latter being able to react despite possessing great speed herself as a Rare Kind. During his training of Yuuki, Toki, Rui, and Ogami during the school festival he was able to effortlessly dodged all of their attacks at the same time and jump out of his costume before any of them noticing it when they attacked him after discovering the vital spots of Rare Kinds. His reflexes are also similarly heightened as he was able to easily react to Ogami and Toki's simultaneous attacks during their training while sitting stationary including Toki's extremely fast Guass Cannon. Enhanced Durability: Though he rarely receives a direct attack, Shibuya showed great durability as he showed little reaction in "The One Being Sought" stabbing at his side with a broken katana to obtain his blood along with enduring several attacks on the former's true form in order to protect Sakura though it did left him weakened for awhile. Enhanced Strength: He has very high strength as he was able kick away steel beams that Toki magnetized towards him during their training with little effort and fling two potato chips with enough force to stop Ogami and Toki in their tracks. He later outran the Code: Breakers while carrying both Ogami and Sakura in his arms quite easily. In a flashback, Shibuya is shown to have effortlessly lifted Sakurako up in order save a worm underneath her foot. Category:Rare Kind Category:Kibou High Faculty Category:Male Characters